1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for palletizing screws and more particularly to an apparatus which automatically and rapidly loads screws or other headed elements into holes in a tray.
2. Description of Related Art
Screws and similar elements having heads, shanks and tips have been loaded into trays so that subsequent batch processing operations can proceed. These operations include the application of paint or other coatings onto the screw head area; and moving the screws through heat treating ovens. Up until now, the trays have been loaded either by hand, or by the use of shaker tables, where, it was hoped, a percentage of the screws would end up with their shanks hanging through the tray""s holes. But both methods have proven to be very labor-intensive.
It is an object of the present invention to automatically and rapidly load headed elements such as screws into a series of holes in a tray.
It is a further object of the present invention to align a plurality of screws in a row and, transfer the entire row, simultaneously to holes in a tray.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention there is disclosed a machine for palletizing screws and other elements having a head, a shank and a tip. The machine has an auger having a variable pitch. Means are provided for feeding a plurality of screws, in sequence, onto the auger. A transfer arm has means thereon to remove the screws from the auger. Means are provided for moving the transfer arm to and from the auger. Means are provided for removing the screws from the transfer arm and introducing the screws into a tray having a plurality of holes therein. The screws are automatically and rapidly received in the holes in the tray.
In further accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is disclosed a machine for palletizing screws and other elements having a head, a shank and a tip. The machine has an auger having a first portion and a second portion. The first portion has a variable pitch, the second portion has a constant pitch. Means are provided for feeding a plurality of screws, in sequence, onto the auger. A vane is disposed adjacent to the first portion of the auger, the vane directing each screw onto the first portion of the auger. A transfer arm has means thereon to remove the screws from the auger. The transfer arm is movable with respect to the auger. Means are provided for removing the screws from the transfer arm and introducing the screws into a tray having a plurality of holes therein. The shanks of the screws are automatically and rapidly received in the holes in the tray.
In still further accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is disclosed a machine for palletizing screws and other elements having a head, a shank and a tip. The machine has a first auger having a first portion and a second portion. The first portion has a variable pitch, the second portion has a constant pitch. Means are provided for feeding a plurality of screws, in sequence, onto the auger. A second auger is disposed adjacent and parallel to the first auger. The second auger directs the head of each screw onto the first portion of the first auger. A transfer arm has means thereon to remove the screws form the first auger. The transfer arm is movable with respect to the first auger. Means are provided for removing the screws from the transfer arm and introducing the screws into a tray having a plurality of holes therein. The shanks of the screws are automatically and rapidly received in the holes in the tray.
In yet further accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is disclosed a machine for palletizing screws and other elements having a head, a shank and a tip. The machine has a first auger having a first portion and a second portion. The first portion has a variable pitch, the second portion has a constant pitch. Means are provided for feeding a plurality of screws, in sequence, onto the first auger. A second auger is disposed below and parallel to the first auger. A third auger is disposed above and parallel to the first auger. All three augers are rotated in the same direction. The head of each screw contacts the third auger, the shank of each screw contacts the first auger and the tip of each screw contacts the second auger. A transfer arm has means thereon to remove the screws from the augers, the transfer arm is movable with respect to the augers. Means are provided for removing the screws form the transfer arm and introducing the screws into a tray having a plurality of holes therein. The shanks of the screws are automatically and rapidly received in the holes in the tray.
Moreover, in accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is disclosed a machine for palletizing screws and other elements having a head, a shank and a tip. The machine has a first auger having a first portion and a second portion. The first portion has variable pitch, the second portion has a constant pitch. A second auger is disposed adjacent and parallel to the first auger, the second auger being in the same vertical plane as the first auger. Means are provided for feeding a plurality of screws, in sequence, onto the augers. At least one upper drum is disposed above the first auger, the heads of the screws being received in the at least one upper drum. At least one lower drum disposed below the second auger, the tips of the screws having received in the at least one lower drum. Means are provided for rotating the at least one upper drum and the at least one lower drum in synchronization wherein the plurality of screws are displaced from the augers. A plurality of down tubes are disposed beneath the augers wherein the screws are directed to a tray having a plurality of holes therein. The screws are automatically and rapidly received in the holes in the tray.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following specification taken in conjunction with the enclosed drawings.